Direct Disobedience
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot between Draco and his father. This story does contain spanking of a minor...you've been warned.


**Author's Note: This is really just useless drabble :) I was just messing around, writing for the sake of writing. I was actually stuck with my other story and needed to step away and write something else for a moment and this proved more entertaining than my astronomy paper would have :) I actually do this quite often...write random one shots with random characters and situations (though not always in a parental way) so if this is something you'd like to see more of please feel free to let me know and I'll start posting more of them instead of just deleting them from my computer and moving on:)**

**Enjoy! **

**Mira**

**

* * *

**Draco Malfoy stood staring at the eggshell white wallpaper, the color was starting to make his eyes hurt. His eyes hurting could be added to his list of complaints. His legs were becoming sore from standing for the past thirty minutes, his bum was still tingling slightly, tears were already silently running down his face, and his stomach was practically in his throat with anticipation.

The day had started off quite normally. He had had his morning lessons with Professor Dippet. Draco found these lessons quite boring and useless. After all, he couldn't actually perform magic yet, not until next year when he finally went off to Hogwarts. Still his parents insisted he be properly taught the ground rules of spells and magic as it would give him the upper hand when he did finally attend Hogwarts.

Professor Dippet had left just before noon and then Dobby had prepared his lunch. Once again a normal, boring task. It wasn't until after lunch, when he had discovered his father's wand just lying on the table, that the day had become exciting.

He had honestly meant to just play around with it. He had never expected anything to actually happen when he waved the wand and he certainly hadn't expected the entire couch to go up in flames. Nor had he expected his father's wand to go completely mental when he tried to make the fire stop but it had.

Seconds after the fire started, the wand began shooting out a million different colored jets of light and then it just sort of malfunctioned all together.

Of course he had been told at least a hundred times throughout his life that he wasn't to touch his parent's wands.

The wand was going completely berserk when his father had appeared in the doorway. His face in pure shock. Lucius was across the room in just three big steps. He ripped the wand from his son's hand and without a word waved it once, causing the flames to extinguish. He then put a hand on his son's shoulder, leading him down the long hallway to his study. Once inside he guided the young boy into a corner, placing one hard smack to his backside as he did.

"Do not move," he spoke the words in a low voice, literally sending chills down his son's spine.

It was now forty five minutes later and Draco could hear his father's breathing in the room. He could feel his eyes on him.

Draco wanted to apologize. He wanted to beg for forgiveness. He wanted to turn around and throw himself at his father's mercy.

But he knew better.

His father, though not always the most affectionate parent, wasn't a cruel man. Draco, in fact, had only received two spankings that he could remember.

The first had occurred when he was seven. His father had taken him to Diagon Alley for the afternoon. While they were in the apothecary Draco had become bored and so while his father was discussing something with the old wizard behind the counter, he had wandered off and ended up a few shops down at Gambol and Japes. When his father had found him he was worried sick and had taken him home and immediately turned his young son over his knee right there in the living room. Draco had never wandered off again after that. In fact, he never moved more than a few feet from either of his parent's sides when they were out.

The second spanking had occurred just a little over a year later. His father had had to go away for several days on business and while he was gone Draco had been quite a handful for his mother. When his father returned his mother had informed him of all her son's bad behavior and Lucius had promptly delivered his punishment.

Of course there had been plenty of situations in which he should have been punished but his parents did not always favor strict discipline. In fact there were few rules Draco was made to follow. However, when he was repeatedly told not to do something he was expected to obey this request and he wasn't draft…he knew what his punishment would be for touching the wand.

A full hour had now passed.

Lucius watched his only son squirm uncomfortably in the corner of his study.

He had been keeping a close watch on the time…being sure that Draco had a full hour to think about his wrong doing.

Lucius wasn't trying to be cruel and he dreaded the punishment he was about to deliver but if there was one thing he would not tolerate it was direct disobedience. His son had a very privileged life; Lucius had made sure of that. There were many things that Draco had that he took for granted. There was also much of his behavior that Lucius turned a blind eye too. However, Draco had been told time and time again that both his and Narcissa's wands were completely off limits.

Lucius cleared his throat before he spoke. "Have we had enough time to think about what we have done?"

The little blonde head nodded quickly.

"I expect a verbal answer young man."

"Yes Sir," Draco replied, his voice thick with tears already.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed deeply. _How in Merlin's name was he going to effectively punish a child that was already crying so deeply?_

"Come here Draco," Lucius said as he sat back in his chair.

Draco turned around, his small face covered in tears, his eyes red. Slowly he made his way towards his father, his hesitation evident.

"Come on Love, we're just going to have a talk for the moment," Lucius reassured him. He kept his voice soft yet stern.

At these words Draco approached his father faster, wiping the tears off of his face with the back of his arm.

Once close enough, Lucius placed his hands under his son's armpits and lifted him up, depositing him onto the edge of his desk. He placed a hand on either side of his son, creating a cage like effect.

"I'm sorry," Draco immediately cried as new tears began to fall.

"I don't doubt that you are," Lucius nodded, "Why were you playing with my wand? Are you not aware that you aren't to be touching it?"

Draco shrugged.

"If you're unable to answer me than I will assume that you don't wish to talk and that you wish to move straight to your punishment," Lucius stated as he raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I was bored and it was just sitting there," Draco mumbled his eyes full of fear at the dreaded promise of punishment.

"And do you or do you not know better than to touch it?" Lucius asked.

Draco nodded, "I do Sir."

"And when are you allowed to touch a wand?"

"When I get my own wand and go to Hogwarts," Draco answered in a whisper.

"Precisely. Now if you were absolutely aware of the rules why in Merlin's name did you break them?" Lucius fought to keep his voice below a yell. Draco was just beginning to calm down some and the last thing he wanted or needed was his child to be in hysterics all over again.

Draco shrugged silently.

"Did you expect not to receive punishment for your actions?"

Another silent shrug.

_Enough of this_, Lucius thought, _we aren't getting anywhere._

"You broke a rule that you were well aware of Draco and aside from that you did it for purely foolish reasons…simply out of boredom…do you have anything else to say for yourself?"

"I'm really sorry," Draco replied, his tears starting once more.

"And in a few moments you'll be sorrier yet," Lucius stated in a sad voice.

With a heavy heart, Lucius once again placed his hands under his son's armpits and picked him, but instead of placing him back on the floor he placed him over his knee.

Draco struggled slightly, but the ten year old was no match for his father. Lucius raised his knee slightly higher and before Draco was aware of what was happening his father had both his trousers and his shorts at his knees.

"Father no!" Draco whined loudly.

"You should have considered your fate before you touched something you ought not to have touched," Lucius spoke as he reached onto his desk and picked up a heavy book silently transfiguring it into a worn leather slipper.

Raising the slipper, he brought it down smartly.

Draco immediately cried out, his left hand swinging back to cover his backside. Lucius sighed to himself as he quickly pinned his sons arm to his back with one hand and continued the spanking with the other. Draco was never one to take his punishment with any sort of dignity and by the time the slipper fell for the third time he was crying as if he was being tortured to death, his feet kicking widely.

Lucius quickly delivered the first five swats before he cleared his throat and then began to lecture with the last five.

"And if I ever see you lay so much as a finger on my wand or your mother's wand again I will put you right back over my knee and give you double what you are getting right now. Am I making myself perfectly clear young man?"

"Yes daddy," Draco sobbed loudly.

Lucius sighed as he dropped the slipper onto his desk and began rubbing his son's back gently.

Draco had stopped calling him daddy and started calling him father sometime in the past year. Lucius had far preferred being called daddy but he understood that his son wanted to appear more grown than he was and so he had accepted being called father…still hearing his son fall back into his own ways nearly broke his heart.

Yes…Draco had had enough.

He rubbed his son's back until the deep sobs turned into a soft cry and then to just a few sniffles here and there.

Gently, as so not to cause more pain to the red bum before him, he re-clothed his son's backside before helping him to stand before him.

Lucius stood his son between his knees allowing him to finish his crying.

"I really am sorry," Draco immediately stated, his face still a blubbering mess.

"I know Love…I know," Lucius nodded as he pulled his only son against his chest for a hug.

"That really hurt," Draco complained in a small voice.

"You deserved every swat and you know it," Lucius spoke in a stern voice.

Draco hesitated for a moment and then nodded into his father's chest, "I won't ever touch anyone's wand again, "he promised.

"I know you won't my little dragon," Lucius smiled, using his special nickname for his son to be sure the child knew he was forgiven. "I know that this will never happen again."

And Lucius did know. His son may have had a mischievous streak a mile long but he never had to be punished for breaking the same rule more than once.

Slowly Draco pulled his head away from the comfort of his father's chest and looked up into the man's eyes.

"Are you still mad?" Despite his efforts his voice came out shaky.

"Not in the least Love," Lucius shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "You are very much forgiven, as you always are."

Lucius ran a hand across his son's head, ruffling his light blonde hair. For a moment he considered pulling the child in for one last hug. For a second he considered speaking words of love to his son. But Draco was at an age where he was fighting to be seen in a more mature light and he didn't want to embarrass the boy.

"Run along now," he smiled softly, "I have work to catch up on."

Draco nodded as he turned away from his father. He wanted so badly to turn around and fall back into the man's arms. To apologize one last time for his misbehavior. But his father had said he was forgiven and he was far too old for such behavior.

The End


End file.
